Rock Me Again, Baby: Live In Europe
by AriRunner9523
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO ROCK ME BABY! Edd, Kevin, Jim, Plank, Nat, and Rave are back. With some help from Sarah and a European underground filled to the brim with odd characters, Europe's sure to be an adventure they won't soon forget. M for sexual content, drinking, alcohol, and violence. KevEdd, Nave, Plim (y'know like last time). ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey kids! Welcome to Rock Me Again, Baby: Live In Europe. Things will be a bit different this time around. Not all characters are returning, and things will get crazy! Or crazier? *shrug* Anyway, let's get this thing started!

Chapter 1

Let's get things started with a featurette on the lives of our rockers since the end of Rock Me, Baby.

Ed Hill and Eddy Karlsen returned home, and now run a very successful business. Nazz St. Germain went back to school. She decided singing wasn't a viable career for her, and is planning to become a veterinarian. Rolf Kelamis returned to his home country, and is teaching the third-world citizens how to rock.

Jimmy Christenson is still in prison, and he probably won't be getting out anytime soon, even though it hasn't been proved that he actually did shoot his ex-wife's lover.

And as for our boys who are still rocking?

* * *

><p>"Jim, why are you working?" Plank asked, sipping at his coffee. "We're going to Europe in two days."<p>

"All the more reason," Jim said, making a latte for another customer. He'd gotten a job at the local coffee shop not long after the disbandment of the tour. "I want to accumulate some money for our trip to Europe."

Plank perched himself on a stool at the counter. "What you should be doing is practicing. We'll be looking for gigs right off the bat. We'll be staying in England for a little while; Edd wants to check out the underground scenes, y'know."

"What, you think I've lost my touch?" Jim chuckled. "Just because I'm slinging coffees, doesn't mean I've lost my magic."

The giant grinned. "Of course not. What was I thinking?"

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home!"<p>

Rave rolled his eyes. "Get out of my house, Goldberg, I'm watching Once Upon A Time!"

Nat appeared in the living room, a lovely aroma accompanying him. "But I brought pizza. Half bacon for me, half Hawaiian for you. Your favorite."

The actor smiled. "How am I supposed to hate you when you keep giving me reasons to love you."

The teal head leaned down to capture a kiss. "That's the idea, gorgeous."

He plopped down beside Rave on the couch, and the latter automatically reached for a slice of pizza. "Can you believe we're going to England tomorrow?"

"Hells yeah!" Nat said, mouth full. He swallowed, then put on his bad British accent. "I'm game for this trip, love, and now I'm fancying some tea. Why don't you brew me some, wife?"

"Never use that fucking accent on anyone in England, Goldberg, you'll offend everyone and get us deported."

Nat shrugged. "It's charming."

"It's obnoxious."

"Charming, obnoxious. Same diff."

Rolling his eyes, Rave nibbled his slice of pizza and said nothing.

* * *

><p>The soft sound of Edd playing his acoustic guitar filled the bar. He needed a way to relax, so instead of actually relaxing like everyone else, he decides to play some of his solo songs.<p>

_So we've become so cinematic, _

_With every word you come unglued _

_So we'll let this settle, ferment and grow _

_Until we're both completely out of control_

And who's in the audience? Why, Kevin of course.

_How was I supposed to know _

_Retrace my steps, find my way home _

_How was I supposed to know _

_Retrace these steps, find our way home_

Things between Edd and Kevin have been great. At least, that's what people who see them would say.

_So I'll push my seat back, as far as it will go _

_Hold on tight, as your lungs collapse _

_I can't wait 'till the impact hits you in the face _

_You can finally see we were meant to be_

Really, their dominant complexes have been pulling them apart little-by-little. They can never find a middle ground on anything and it's hurting them both.

_How was I supposed to know _

_Retrace my steps, find my way home _

_How was I supposed to know _

_Retrace these steps, find our way home_

But somehow they stay together and make it work. But for how long? Could they survive living together all through Europe?

_With my lungs collapsing _

_I'm drowning in the backseat _

_Holding on to nothing _

_That's all that's left of me ..._

All that's been on Edd's mind is the possibility of things reaching a boiling point between them, and that's his worst fear because he loves Kevin.

_(These breaks are going out _

_I'm looking straight ahead _

_Before we both go out _

_I loved you half to death)_

_How was I supposed to know _

_Retrace my steps, find my way home _

_How was I supposed to know _

_Retrace these steps, find our way home_

_There's beauty in a car crash _

_There's beauty in the payback _

_This is my big city shakedown _

_When there's beauty in the breakdown_

And so, some drunken applause and a bottle of Jack later, the redhead and the ravenette ended up in the dressing room in a very compromising situation. As in, Edd sitting on the dressing room table with Kevin between his legs.

The redhead traced kisses up the side of his boyfriend's neck, and whispered, "So, I was thinking in London we check out the Buckingham Palace. I heard there were these guards who just stand there and do nothing no matter how you mess with them."

Edd leaned his head back, enjoying Kevin's lips on his skin. "We were only supposed to be looking for gigs in the London underground, Kevin. That money won't take us all the way through Europe. We need to make sure we're taken care of."

The redhead started unbuttoning the swimmer's shirt. "What, we can't do anything else the whole time? I've always wanted to go to London and you're trying to make it all about work."

The ravenette pulled off Kevin's shirt and ran his hands along the exposed skin. "Since when is music a chore?"

Kevin tried not to give in to Edd's touches or else he'd lose his words. "Music isn't a chore. But you're starting to make it that way because it's all you ever talk about anymore."

All movements ceased and the two stared each other down. "Because I'm a fucking _musician_, Kevin, trying to make a fucking _living_ off of it. I'm doing it for you."

"No one said you had to do anything for me."

"I could've become a doctor or lawyer with my intelligence, you know. But no, you and music are my passions, and if you want to keep it that way, you need to keep your eye on the ball."

"You really need an attitude adjustment lately-"

The two were interrupted by the door swinging open. "Hey guys I... oh." Rave stood there awkwardly, wishing those horndogs would remember how to lock a door before they start devouring each other. "I hate to interrupt, but we have a management meeting with Sarah Jaud."

The two nodded, and Rave left the room to let the get dressed. Not a word was shared about what happened, and surely the pressure would build sooner or later. For now, though, they drop it like they drop every argument just to keep things going.

* * *

><p>"No. No way."<p>

The management meeting with Sarah wasn't going too well.

"But Sarah, it was you that helped us become a hit in the U.S., now help us get big in Europe," Rave reasoned.

"You were two different bands then," she argued. "You're well-known by your separate bands, not this combination folly."

Edd's ears perked up. He was sitting on the other side holding Kevin's hand. "Excuse me, Sarah, but we've worked hard on our music since the idea of going to Europe was proposed. Our sound is in no way a _folly_ I assure you."

"Yeah, Edd's a musical genius," Kevin added.

The ravenette smiled at his boyfriend, and kissed him on the cheek.

"And what about money, huh?" the woman asked, unconvinced.

"I've got plenty from the tour," Kevin assured. "And Jim worked for the remainder of the summer. We have more than enough money, and will make more playing gigs."

She glared. "The answer is, and will always be, no. Now, I have an appointment with some serious clients."

"What makes them serious, exactly?" Rave asked. "Are they adults whereas we're merely teenagers? Was it not you and Jimmy who took a chance on us not long ago? Because for a bunch of teens, we brought in quite a bit of money, you'll agree."

"Yeah, well-"

Rave continued. "And wouldn't Jimmy want you to watch out for us?"

She glared. Of course he'd play that card. "Alright fine. I'll manage you guys. But there better not be any shenanigans, understand? I don't want an international incident. Looking at _you_, Nathan."

Nat looked up from his bag of chips. "Wha' I du?" he asked, mouth full.

"Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to make a call," Sarah said, leaving the room.

The six musicians cheered. They were ready to leave for Europe and their flight was just a few hours away. First stop, England.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: A short chappie. Hey I updated early for you guys. I had to study for my PSATs yesterday and take them this morning. I am worn out =.=

And to the English in the room, I hope you don't take offense to the Nat joke I wrote with the fish. It is meant only to be humorous and is in no way a stereotype. I mean, unless this does happen. I don't know I'm American.

Chapter 2

"What do you mean you haven't thought of a band name!"

It was the final band meeting before takeoff. Everyone was gathered in the Vincents' living room, luggage by the door. Edd had just delivered some disturbing news; you know, the fact that they don't have a band name.

Edd smiled sheepishly. "Well, I've been busy."

"Doing what?" Rave asked, glaring.

Edd matched his glare. "Writing all of our songs, slacker."

The actor rolled his eyes.

Jim spoke up. "So how are we going to do this?"

Edd procured his notebook from the coffee table. "I have some ideas, fret not." He cleared his throat. "I have False Aesthetics, Ameliorate Me (for anyone who was wondering this phrase means "make me better" basically), Desultory Road, Tell Me With Levity, and The Paragons. Let's start the voting."

After that was over with, they were left with their band name. All business settled, they drove to the airport to meet Sarah, who was waiting impatiently in customs.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "You're late."

Jim grinned. "We were voting on a band na-"

"Great, great, la-di-da," she interrupted. "Get your asses on the plane!"

"Yes, Mom!" Nat said.

* * *

><p>"England!" the teal head proclaimed, bounding down the sidewalk. "It's so beautiful! And it smells so..." He inhaled, only to cough and choke. "What the fuck! Hey, Grandma! You can't just sell fish in the street! Fucking hell!"<p>

Sarah shook her head. "He smells fish? I'm inhaling the fumes of deportation."

Rave shrugged. "I got it."

The actor sauntered over to his boyfriend, and got a firm grasp on his ear, dragging him back to the group with an "ow ow ow ow."

Checking into the hotel was quick, and they were able to snag a suite with two bedrooms. Score! Everyone filed into the large, elegant suite, Nat and Rave claiming one of the beds in the first bedroom, and Kevin and Edd getting the other bed in that room. Nat and Rave were a bit uneasy about this; not only did Kevin and Edd fuck like rabbits, but they also fought like a married couple.

Jim and Plank took a bed in the next room, and Sarah got a bed to herself. She considered herself lucky; Jim and Plank were the least lucky to have sex out of anyone. At least that's what she believes and don't you tell her otherwise, got it? Good.

Kevin and Edd laid on their bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. Edd's head was tucked in the redhead's neck, and Kevin's hands were cocooning his boyfriend to his body as close as he could manage in their position.

"Do we have to hop straight into gig searching tomorrow?" the redhead asked.

"Why?"

Kevin blushed a little. "Well, I wanted to take you on the London Eye. You know, that gigantic Ferris Wheel?"

"I know what the London Eye is, Kevin."

"I know, just telling the readers."

"Readers?"

"Never mind. So, what do you say, babe? Can we do that first?"

Edd pondered a moment. They'd fight if he said no. The swimmer knew he had to back down to achieve a victory. "Fine. But gig hunting is right after."

"Deal. I love you babe."

"I love you too, Kevin."

Just then, Sarah knocked on the door and poked her head in. "Uh, hey, I almost forgot to ask: What band name did you decide on?"

Kevin and Edd looked at each other, then said, "The Paragons."

* * *

><p>Author's Note Part Deux: A little background here. To those of you who don't know what a paragon is, it's an example of excellence and perfection. So it's kinda like they called themselves The Immaculates or The Greatest or something like that. I like the word paragon. So that happened.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: In light of my newest work, Fever Dreams, I am including its leads Ethan and Silas in this story. Let me know what you think of them, and if you'd like to learn more about them or like them, go over to Fictionpress and check out Fever Dreams (by my account of the same name). With that, read Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

"Rave! Rave! Holy fuck! We're like two-hundred feet in the air!"

"Don't fucking remind me."

"This wasn't a good idea at all, Plank. This thing is way too high."

"It's okay, Jim, I've got you."

"If this thing broke with us at the top, would we like run out of oxygen?"

"Kevin, you're an imbecile sometimes."

The six teens were currently on the London Eye. Rave turned out to have a bit of a heights phobia (_"I'm not fucking scared of heights I'm scared of falling there's a difference!"_) and had his eyes shut tight. Being on this unholy contraption was bad enough, but he was on it with Nat. The teal head, being a fearless moron, had a tendency to rock the car while giggling loudly, and the actor wasn't sure if he was going to make it to the end of the ride without tearing Nat's head off and chucking it into the English fucking Channel.

Jim also had a blatant fear of heights, but lucky for him, he was with Plank. The gentle giant doubled as a teddy bear for the smaller boy in times of stress and/or fear. So while Rave was contemplating jumping out and ending it all, Jim was nestled safely under his boyfriend's arm.

Kevin and Edd, both hell-bent on being more masculine than the other, kept whatever concerns they had with the ride to themselves. However, the battle for power never stopped them from cuddling up in a tight space when they had the option. And while that accumulated odd looks when they where within view of the ground voyeurs, they never did let go of each other. They never thought to care.

And after that was over, much to the relief of Rave and Jim, they hit a restaurant for a quick meeting. They pulled two chairs up to a booth, Edd and Kevin sitting at the head of the table with everyone else inside.

They spotted Sarah jogging up the sidewalk, making pretty good time even in heels. She entered the establishment, hair a bit frazzled, looking worn out. Leaning against the side of the booth, she caught her breath.

"Sorry...I'm late," she panted. "Pedicure...and massage...lost track of time."

"Right," Edd said. "Now, let's go over the agenda."

"_Hooray_, the agenda," Rave said sourly.

"We're hitting some clubs around the city tonight to see if we can get ourselves a regular gig for the duration of our stay in London, which is two weeks," Edd explained. "Now, I've taken it upon myself to look up some-"

Nat tapped his spoon on his glass, the sound making Edd cringe. "If I may, I've already got the place."

"Oh really now," Edd patronized.

"I do. Remember my friend Silas?"

"Wait, creepy Silas from Starbucks or the Silas you dated in seventh grade?" Kevin asked.

The teal head scrunched up his face. "Silas I dated. Ew, why would I mention the creepy one? Wait, his name's not Silas. His name was Linus."

The redhead laughed. "Oh yeah, like that Charlie Brown character."

Nat nodded. "Anyway, Silas moved here with his boyfriend Ethan during his junior year."

"Why the fuck would they do that?" Rave asked.

"They both had family issues, but that's not the point. The point is that I gave Silas a call when I heard we were coming here, and he said to come see him; he works at Ricky's. It's this alternative club pretty close to the outskirts of the city. He said to give him a call and he'll come get us in the van he rented for our band stuff."

"Wow, good job," Edd said, the compliment sounding undoubtedly forced.

Nat smirked. "Hey, I'm not just a pretty face."

"You're barely that," Rave muttered.

Edd cleared his throat. "Well, give this guy a call and let's get ready to head out, shall we?"

Sarah groaned; she didn't want to move for sixty years.

* * *

><p>Silas hopped up on the bar counter, perching there as he answered his cell phone. He passed a drink he'd whipped up to a girl, and she thanked him. With a wink to her, he turned his attention to the caller.<p>

"Hey, Nat, you guys ready to come up?" he asked.

_"Yeah, you busy?"_

"I'm about to finish up my shift. I'll talk the boss into giving you an audition, and come and get you guys."

_"Cool, we're at the Andromeda Hotel."_

"Yeah, I know where that is. Swanky place. You guys must be rich or something."

_"We just toured in the U.S. for a while, no biggie."_

Silas giggled. "Nat Goldberg: always the modest one. Alright, well Ethan and I will see you in about ten minutes. Bye."

He hopped off the counter, taking an order from a seductive brunette with green eyes. He was tall and thin, but had the physique of a track runner. Ethan smiled at his boyfriend, watching him as he prepared his drink.

"Was that Nat?" Ethan asked.

The smaller raven set the drink down, icy blue eyes glinting playfully. "Yeah, you finally get to be jealous of an ex. He's _waaaayyyyy_ hotter than you."

The former smirked. "I doubt that."

"Narcissist."

"Faggot."

Silas laughed. "Takes one to know one, right?"

"You turned me, babe. Not my fault."

"_You_ basically stalked _me_. Staring isn't polite, you know."

"Neither is sticking _your_ nose in _my_ business."

"I do it out of love."

"Uh-huh. What do I owe you for the drink, my lovely angel?"

"It's on the house; another thing I do out of love. Because I'm not supposed to."

Ethan leaned forward and grinned slyly. "I won't tell."

Silas closed the gap, molding his mouth to the other's. Ethan sighed into the kiss, never tiring of his boyfriend's taste, his smell, his touch. It was all so Silas.

The two separated and Ethan relaxed against the bar, waiting for his boyfriend's shift to end.

Author's Note Part Deux: Next time the band meets Ethan and Silas. Will shit go down between Ethan and Nat? Will meeting Silas make Rave jealous and/or insecure? At some point will someone fuck like the author promised? Well, uh, you'll see haha.

Fever Dreams is up to it's seventh chapter! Go read it! Just go to Fictionpress and search my name. If you love my fanfic, you won't be disappointed :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This chapter is heavily dialogue. I feel the best way for you guys to get a feel for Ethan and Silas is to hear them speak. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Sarah and The Paragons waited outside the hotel, instruments and luggage piled up behind them. Not only had Silas found them a job, but also a cheap rent space not far from the venue.

"When Silas and Ethan get here, I expect to see smiles on all of your pretty little faces," Nat informed everyone. "They're really breaking their necks for us."

"Nat, darling, the expression is 'sticking their necks out for us,'" Rave interjected disinterestedly.

Nat grinned. "Yeah, but they're sticking their necks out so far that they've broken them."

"Charming," Edd muttered.

"That includes _you_, Sir Sourpuss!" Nat said, pointing his finger in Edd's face. "You're going to smile even if your face splits in half!"

In response, Edd grimaced.

Nat sat back down next to Rave, the actor leaning his head on his shoulder. "Nat?"

"Yes, love?"

"How long were you and Silas together?"

"Uh, a year and a half I guess. Why?"

"Is he, uh, more attractive than me?"

Nat smirked. "Babydoll, I haven't seen him in forever. He very well could be."

Rave glared, and scooted a foot away from his boyfriend, who would be sleeping on the floor tonight. Nat followed him, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

"Aw, come on, sweetheart, I was just playing," the teal head pouted. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on."

Rave's expression softened. "Promise?"

"Promise. And even if he _is_ hot, I'd never look his way, because I don't need anyone else but you."

The actor cracked a small smile, and tilted his boyfriend's face up to kiss him. However, they were interrupted by a chorus of "awwwwwwwww." The two looked up to find the rest of the boys grinning their way.

Nat laughed. "Alright, Ravey-poo, let's give them a show."

He tried to pull Rave into a kiss, but the violet head shoved him off. "Piss off!"

"Aw, come on, tell me you love me."

"NO!"

"But you do love me, baby-kitten-sugarplum-snuggle-bug!"

"_I'D LOVE TO HIT YOU IN THE HEAD WITH A SLEDGE HAMMER!_"

"Aw, that's the spirit, dumpling!"

As everyone watched Rave squirm within Nat's arms, the latter making overly-dramatic kissing noises at the former, only Sarah noticed a large white van pull up to the curb. She watched as a tall, slim, charming-looking boy in a crisp blue polo and blue jeans stepped out of the passenger side, followed by a lovely ravenette with crystal blue eyes and a pale boyish face stepping out of the driver's side. He, in contrast to the first, wore jean short-shorts over skull leggings, a white wife beater with a black leather jacket on top, and black combat boots.

"Uh guys?" Sarah pointed out. "I believe Ethan and Silas are here." No one budged, all still hooked on the Nat-and-Rave-Comedy Show. "Sorry, boys, they're watching Captain Try-Hard win the heart of Lady Hard-To-Get. May I take a message?"

The raven giggled. "I'm Silas McHale, and this handsome piece of man candy here is Ethan Wilde."

Ethan blushed, and grinned at the woman. "And you are?"

"I'm Sarah Jaud and, well, I guess for all intents-and-purposes I'm the manager of this pile of homosexuality." (Please someone say something about this line XD)

"Sounds like a hoot and a half," Silas said.

Sarah nodded. "Uh, Silas? Are you wearing girl's clothing?"

"Only from the waist down, love. What can I say? I dig leggings. Can't exactly wear them by themselves if you know what I'm saying." He winked.

"I hope you know, because not even he knows," Ethan added.

"Oh, hush."

The ginger raised an eyebrow. Who the hell are these guys? They're just as loony as The Paragons.

Speaking of, the boys finally noticed the new arrivals. Nat let go of his captive, and hopped up to catch Silas in a tight hug.

"Natty!" Silas squealed.

"Natty?" Ethan and Rave asked in unison.

Releasing him, Nat put Silas at arm's length and looked him over. "Damnit, you got taller than me!"

"Everyone did, Goldberg, deal with it," Kevin called out.

Nat ignored him. "You look real good, Si. Just look at those eyes. Still stunning."

Rave's jaw dropped. Oh, he did not just say that!

And then to make matters worse, Silas giggled in response. Ethan practically snarled.

Edd nudged Kevin with his elbow. "Quick, acquire some popcorn. I sense bloodshed."

"Twenty on Ethan," Kevin said. "Fifty on Rave."

The raven assessed Silas and Nat. "I believe I will take you up on that gamble. Ethan is a pretty boy at best, and all Rave could do is act his way through battle."

"I don't know," the redhead smirked. "I've seen Rave claw his way through quite a few undeserving shits for a role. And jealousy could really up his game here."

"I'm definitely taking this bet," Plank spoke up.

The three glanced at Jim, who raised an eyebrow their way. "No way. I don't gamble."

Rave, looking like a kicked puppy, pulled his boyfriend to him, wrapping his arms tight around Nat's midsection as if that solved everything.

"Baby?" the teal head questioned, blushing at this blatant shower of desperate attention.

"Don't you ever fucking call him stunning again or I'll wear your hair as a coat," Rave snarled in his ear.

Nat smiled, shaking his head. "Don't be jealous, okay? I may be a massive flirt, I admit, but he means nothing more than a friend to me. And I want you to believe me. Please?"

Rave sneered, and huffed a "fine, you bastard" as he released Nat and made his way to the sidewalk.

With that, everyone decided it would be in their best interest to load up the van before World War III broke out. Ethan stood beside the van, hand entangled with Silas's next to him.

"You didn't tell me he was a flirt," Ethan grumbled.

Silas laughed, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "He wasn't nearly as bad when we were younger, believe me."

"Why did you encourage him? You giggled! That flirtatious giggle, y'know?"

The raven rolled his icy eyes. "Love, you're ridiculous. That's my normal giggle. It's not my fault if it sounds flirtatious. When God made me bisexual, he threw in that giggle to attract men. Duh."

Ethan scoffed. "That's the most retarded thing you've ever said to me."

"Punish me later?" Silas winked.

The brunette nodded, smirking as he placed a kiss on Silas's temple.

Jim poked his head out of the van door. "We're loaded up and ready to go!"

"Fantastic!" Silas cheered. "Road trip!"

Ethan rolled his eyes; it was a forty minute drive, not a two day one.

At least, that's what he thought...

Author's Note Part Deux: Just gonna leave that cliffhanger there ;) Try not to fall off!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: The song in this chapter is "The (Shipped) Gold Standard" by Fall Out Boy. It happens to be my favorite song :)

Chapter 5

"Ninety bottles of beer on the wall-"

"SHUT UP NAT!"

Being stuck in traffic is bad enough without Nat trying to sing.

Apparently there had been an accident, and now there was a fleet of cars waiting to get to where they needed to be. The van full of Sarah and a bunch of teenage boys included.

"It's bad enough I have to escort a gay band through Europe," Sarah muttered to herself. "Now I'm stuck with all of you in a confined space."

"I don't remember you being such a grouch, Sarah," Rave pointed out.

"I didn't go on tour with you guys," she explained. "I'm in a much better mood when I stay behind and work in the office for...Jimmy."

"How _is_ his sentence, by the way?" Nat asked.

"They're still trying to determine his guilt in the case, so he'll probably be in jail for quite sometime. The only reason I'm here is because I'm out of work."

The cars moved an inch, and Silas growled. "I'm going insane. If I had my motorcycle, I'd be home already."

Ethan reached across the center console and took Silas's hand. The two smiled at each other fondly.

Rave got up and situated himself on Nat's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his head on the teal head's shoulder. Nat was surprised, to say the least. Rave had never been this clingy. He should make him jealous more often.

"You doing okay, baby?" Nat asked.

The actor nodded, and yawned. "I'm tired."

It was getting pretty late. Much too late for Edd's liking. He had a sense of punctuality that this traffic had all but ruined. But instead of fussing about something out of his hands, he leaned against Kevin, feeling the redhead's lips peck his temple lovingly.

Plank stood up. "I'm gonna go grab us some food. There's a restaurant literally right there and we aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

Jim followed him out the door. "I'll accompany you."

"Twenty bucks says they won't be back anytime soon," Nat said.

Kevin chuckled. "I'll take that bet."

* * *

><p>It had been another forty-five minutes. Jim and Plank hadn't returned, making Nat's wallet a bit heavier, and they'd moved a total of ten feet.<p>

"I hate my life," Silas said, banging his head against the steering wheel.

Nat and Rave had taken to making out, which meant the van was filled with muffled moans and slurping sounds. Jim and Plank returned not long after, looking disheveled. Jim had a few hickeys, but that wasn't all that new to anyone.

Then, finally, the cars up ahead started moving steadily forward. Silas let out a cry of victory, and put the van into drive. They were on their way to the venue at last.

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

The owner, Mr. Richard Blakely, was a tall, middle-aged, George Clooney looking fucker. Picture George Clooney with a cockney accent, and that was him. And the six new-to-the-area homosexuals were all but falling to their knees before him, eager to suck his dick.

"Sorry, sir, heavy traffic," Silas apologized.

"Indeed, I heard," Mr. Blakely said. "Just go set up, boys. The sooner you play, the sooner I can crush your meager dreams."

The boys did as they told, now not too confident on their chances of getting the job.

When they were out of earshot, Silas raised an eyebrow at his boss. "Ricky, sir, why are you trying to make them piss themselves?"

Ricky grinned. "Just having a bit of fun with the new meat. Unless they're God awful. Then no job for them."

"Yes, sir."

"Now get to work, kiddo. You too, Ethan. Go look dashing somewhere."

Ethan smiled brilliantly. "Of course sir."

Now set up, the boys took their positions. Rave tapped the mic. "Testing, testing."

Nat hopped onstage and joined Rave next to the mic. "Hey everybody! We're The Paragons! If all goes well, we'll be a regular around here. Hope you guys don't find us too annoying!" Rave pushed him off.

Really, Nat didn't have a role in the band. He was, for the sake of labels, a roadie, but actually he was just a goof-off who followed them around. Unless one of the members got sick. Then he'd act as a stand-in.

It was a good night for this, they noticed. Ricky's was full, and the band was itching for an audience.

Jim and Kevin began, playing a melodic introduction for a few bars, and then the rest of them came in.

_Sometimes I wanna quit this all and become an accountant now_  
><em> But I'm no good at math and besides the dollar is down<em>  
><em> Plant palm trees on Lake Michigan before it gets cold<em>  
><em> I gotta feel the wind chill again before I get old<em>

_ I wanna scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs_  
><em> But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me<em>

_ You can only blame your problems on the world for so long_  
><em> Before it all becomes the same old song<em>  
><em> As soon as we hit the hospital I know we're gonna leave this town<em>  
><em> And get new passports and get get get get get out now<em>

_ All the Yes men said 'no comment'_  
><em> My mouth got going the wrong way and all the calls started snowing<em>  
><em> The time my dad caught me a horse shoe crab<em>  
><em> And I asked him if throwing it back into the sea would bring our luck back<em>

_ I wanna scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs_  
><em> But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me<em>

_ You can only blame your problems on the world for so long_  
><em> Before it all becomes the same old song<em>  
><em> As soon as we hit the hospital I know we're gonna leave this town<em>  
><em> And get new passports, get out now<em>

_ Tell that boy I'll leave you alone now_  
><em> Like a stove, I'll turn my love down<em>  
><em> Supra and the prophet are both in the business of souls<em>

_ I wanna scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs_  
><em> But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me<em>  
><em> I wanna scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs<em>  
><em> But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me<em>

_ You can only blame your problems on the world for so long_  
><em> Before it all becomes the same old song<em>  
><em> As soon as we hit the hospital I know we're gonna leave this town<em>  
><em> (know we're gonna leave this town)<em>  
><em> And get new passports and get get get get get out,<em>  
><em> Get get get get get out now!<em>

Once they finished, the crowd cheered and applauded, a great response. Ricky had been sitting at the counter, Silas behind it watching the performance as he mixed drinks for customers. Ethan, who was a busboy, had also been watching. Ricky turned around to face the raven, and said the two words The Paragons would hear soon after.

"They're in."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This chapter is short. Writer's block is plaguing me. For now, here's a funny filler chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

It was about two in the morning when The Paragons ended their set for the night. Or rather, sets. Ricky had them playing every two hours since they arrived, and in total they'd had four thirty-minute sets. Really, Edd was glad he'd gone to town on the songwriting.

However, two hours worth of music and seventeen hours worth of sleep deprivation just don't mix. The boys made a mental note to sleep all afternoon for the next few weeks.

It's not all bad though. You may be all like: "But author! Those hours are fucking brutal! Ya damn sadist!" Well, just stay with me a minute here. Ricky pays fucking well. Like, damn. In fact, in order to describe their pay I will quote our own Nathan Goldberg.

_"Look at our pay! Per fucking set we play! Look Rave! We're making so much that we won't have to sell your soul to Satan."_

To which Rave replied: _"I already sold my soul to acting, so Satan can just suck my dick."_

But as I was saying, they're making bank now. I mean, Rave's grumpier than ever on sleep deprivation, Edd's muttering incoherently, and Plank dozed off in the middle of eating a plate of nachos but hey, it's a rock star's life.

Anyway, it's two in the morning. Ethan is driving, Silas is dozing on his side, and The Paragons are all sleeping like babies. Really, that's a bit redundant. The apartment complex they're driving to is a mere ten minutes away from the venue.

Poor Ethan. He has to wake up all the grumpy bitches. Wish him luck.

* * *

><p>Forget what I said.<p>

"OW GODDAMNIT!" Ethan yelled, clutching his arm. "THAT _DEMON_ JUST BIT ME. I'M GONNA GET BROODING ACTOR RABIES."

Rave hopped out of the van, giving Ethan his best death glare as he dragged his luggage toward the apartment marked "119."

Edd smirked, hopping out as well. "Just poor some bleach on it. If it burns, it's working. Apply liberally."

Ethan sneered. Asshole.

Silas emerged, the only one not a grumpy fucker. He joined his boyfriend, inspecting his arm. "You'll be fine, love. I'll get some disinfectant."

Ethan kissed the raven's forehead, and hopped back into the van to finished the wake up calls.

"GODDAMNIT WHO BIT ME THIS TIME?"

* * *

><p>It was noon. After a night of fighting over beds, throwing luggage around, and general crankiness mixed with general asshole behavior, all the boys...and Sarah...settled down into a comatose state.<p>

The only one up, being Nat of the crazy early birds, was busying himself making lunch for everyone. He'd actually gotten up at about nine, but after going through a montage of television, jogging, internet, and masturbation (not necessarily in that order) he decided to make lunch while singing a funny song.

_"Eight faggots, two apartments, what could go wrong. They're connected, oh fuck no, what could go wrong. I'm so good with lyrics, and I'm making tortillas. And I'm sexy and I'm making tortillas."_

Rave trudged into the kitchen. "Goldberg, shut the fuck up. You're literally screaming at the top of your fucking lungs and you keep repeating every other line."

Nat grinned, holding up a mug of coffee for his boyfriend. "Still a better song than anything by a pop artist."

The actor took the mug. "Two spoonfuls of cream and a dash of vanilla?"

The teal head scoffed. "Do I look like an idiot?"

"Ask me again later after my coffee," Rave muttered, going into the living room.

"Morning, you ungodly thing," Kevin greeted his friend, walking into the kitchen. "Why the hell did you get up at nine."

"Ask his circadian cycle," Edd razzed, arms encircling his boyfriend's waist. "He woke me up with his furious masturbating session at like ten."

Nat blushed. "Kevin, tell your shithead I was just doing yoga."

"So you moan and pant while doing yoga?" Edd asked.

The redhead laughed. "He does in downward dog."

Nat narrowed his eyes. "Alright, well played."

Not long after, all the boys...and Sarah...were gathered at the dining room table. Nat set down the plate of tortillas, and Edd grumbled something about going to going to prepare something more fitting to his diet. Still, everyone else was happy with Nat's kickass tortillas.

"Gig tonight at ten sharp," Sarah informed them as they finished up. "I suggest all of you get some more rest for the rest of the afternoon."

Rave nodded. "Alright, first dibs on the shower." He had a very intricate routine, mostly consisted of hair-styling that just took way too long for anyone to argue with that dibs idea.

And minutes later, everyone would hear Rave scream: "AHHHHH THERE'S A SALAMANDER IN THE FUCKING SHOWER!"


	7. Announcement

Due to a tragic spell of writer's block, I'll be taking a little time off. Next update will be on December 2nd. Thanks for your patience :)


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm kind of having some problems with this story, so feel free to message or review me some ideas for the story. Also, my dear European readers, please give me some insights on some things I could do with your countries. I'd really love to hear from you guys! We're either going to Scotland or France next I'm not sure which.

Chapter 7

Ethan and Silas are really making a dent with The Paragons.

Sometimes Edd gets these horrible headaches. Considering he tours with The Paragons, this can't be much of a surprise. However, today's headache was a little different. Today's headache went by the name of Ethan Wilde.

Ethan's really smart, and that pisses Edd off because Edd is widely considered to be the smartest guy around. Ethan's really wrecking the balance.

Not only that, but Rave and Silas are still at each other throats. Well, not physically. It's one of those girl fights where they hate each other behind their backs, still surprising no one because they're both really fucking feminine. Rave's the emo princess, and Silas has a tendency to wear girl's clothing.

However, oblivious to their fighting "girlfriends," Ethan and Nat have formed a friendship. In fact, Ethan became friends with everyone except Edd. They're both know-it-alls, as I mentioned before, and it just doesn't work. And Silas has made friends with everyone except, of course, Rave. He became especially close to Jim and Sarah, who can't stand any of these homosexuals. Or so she says.

Why am I talking about friendship? Well, in five days, The Paragons leave for Scotland, and it's going to be pretty sad leaving Ethan and Silas behind.

That's why the crew have taken the night off to have a guys' (and Sarah) night. She opted to be left out to let the boys have their fun, but they insisted and it's not like she had anything to do anyway.

Dressed up in their favorite clothes, they're currently hitting up all the best clubs, intending to grind their naughty bits and drink themselves to a stupor. Sarah chose to be designated driver, not eager to get hammered due to her tendency to get slutty and/or naked after too many shots.

Now the expectancy was a fun night, but as we all know, nothing good can come from throwing alcohol into the mix.

Which of course is why Rave is now barricaded in his room.

Oh, sorry, I got a bit ahead of myself there. Let me go back a little bit.

Rave, holding his third drink, was grinding himself up against Nat, who'd long since dropped his sixth drink in favor of gripping his boyfriend's thin hips and surrendering himself to the sweet friction on his crotch.

"God," Nat gasped, trying to pull himself closer to Rave.

"Natty-baby, me's gotta get a refill okay, honey love?" the actor slurred, pulling himself clumsily out of the teal head's reach.

"Yeah hurry back before my balls get cold!" Nat called drunkenly, sticking his tongue out at the people giving them dirty looks.

And Rave did hurry back. Only to find Nat slobbering on Silas. He'd only been gone for a couple minutes!

Thus, you know why Rave is locked in his room. Now here's the real story.

"Ethan, baby, I'm sooooo hammered!" Silas screamed in his ear.

Ethan flinched. He hadn't had enough to be equipped for this madness. Silas, however, had had too many. He spotted Nat nearby, and dragged his drunken mess along.

"Hey Nat!" Ethan yelled over the music.

"Huh?" the teal head asked.

"Do me a favor and watch this mess for me? I need to get him some water."

It's too bad Ethan didn't mention that Silas has a tendency to make out with anything close to him when he's had too much to drink. And that's what Rave saw: Silas attach himself to Nat and initiate a game of tonsil tennis.

What he didn't see was Nat immediately push him off, holding him at arm's length.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

The teal head released the ravenette, and instead of answering his question, Silas fell over.

Ethan walked up with a cup of water. "Shit. Sorry man. He's really out of it."

"He kissed me," Nat pointed out.

The taller shrugged. "He does that when he's super-ass drunk. It literally could've been anyone...or anything. I'll never forget the time I caught him licking a washing machine."

"That was one time!" came Silas's half-coherent response.

"So it didn't mean anything?" Nat asked.

"Probably not," Ethan assured him.

"Uh, guys?" Kevin said, walking up. "Rave just stormed out of here."

"Uh oh," Nat said. "He saw."

* * *

><p>"Rave, baby, come on out," Nat said through the door. "We need to talk about this. That really wasn't what it looked like."<p>

"Go to hell, Goldberg," Rave sobbed.

Shit, they'd finally gotten to a good place and this had to happen. It took Nat forever to gain Rave's trust.

Everyone was gathered in the hallway outside the door as well. They sat around, each with the same thought: Why the fuck am I dealing with this at two in the morning?

"I wish I could go to bed but my bedroom has a drama queen in it," Sarah grumbled.

Ethan stepped up to the plate. "Silas was just drunk. He's always making out with everything when he's drunk."

"It's true," Silas supplied.

"I pushed him away immediately, Rave, that's what you didn't see," Nat said. "Just let me in, baby, we can work this out."

After a minute, the door opened a crack, and Nat went inside. Everyone else just went to bed, Sarah rooming with Edd for the night. Hopefully, they'll fuck and make up. I mean kiss and... No, "fuck" is definitely more accurate.


End file.
